St. Valentine's Day
__TOC__ The Dove Seller, the Valentine's Note and Cupid have decided to help the loving hearts reunite and to create a most romantic atmosphere for them! Help them organize the celebration of St. Valentines Day by finding the items that they are looking for. The lovers will find a way to thank you. The Manor has a special room for lovers. It is gorgeously decorated with candles and vases full of roses. A light lavender scent is floating in the air. Visit the most beautiful Romantic Living Room! Your heart will be filled with love! A very nice gift's awaiting you! It is in the Lover's Chest full of useful items, energy sources and charges. The Chest is hidden in the Romantic Living Room. You will receive it when you assemble the Lovers' Bouquet and bake the Romantic Cake. The Spring is just around Martha the Maid: Flying doves woke me up today. I looked out of the window. The Sun was shining brightly and two doves were cooing on the window sill. I wonder where all these doves are coming from. *Explore the Study *Explore the Library until you find the Sweet Roll Martha the Maid: It turns out that a Dove Seller has arrived to the Manor. He sets all his doves free and then summons them by blowing the Dove Whistle. Oh, look, the doves are flying high in the sky! They are so beautiful. Dove Cage Martha the Maid: It turns out that just by doing our regular work we have helped the Dove Seller to get everything he needed for the doves. Now we just need to feed them. *Find 3 Oat Seeds from the Dove Seller *Get 2 Flax Seeds from the Dove Seller *Assemble the Dove Cage Martha the Maid: Now the Dove Seller wants to go to Paris to sell as many doves as possible before the holiday. I wish Andrew came and set all the doves free. I don't like when people keep birds in cages. Message from the Professor Martha the Maid: What happened in the Manor this morning? As soon as I looked out of the window I felt that the spring has come. The sun is shining so brightly. I have a feeling that something extraordinary is going to happen today. *Explore the Library in Night mode Martha the Maid: Have a look at this message which I have found today. Here it is: "My dearest and nearest, My explorations in distant countries are keeping me away from you. Nevertheless, I want you to enjoy peace and love in the Manor. That is why I am sending you my wonderful Little Valentine. It helps people in lkove to make their wishes come true. Always yours, Professor Bellows" Mysterious Heart Martha the Maid: Who is this Little Valentine that our Professor mentioned in his message? Is she going to help theóse who are in love? Will she give them love potion? *Explore the Study until you find the Crystal Heart Martha the Maid: Who is this heart made for? The Professor has planned something mysterious again. He likes secrets ans mysteries. The professor makes them up and we should unravel them. Love Message Martha the Maid: All right, Andrew's message is now complete. I am going to keep it in my jewelry box. I will keep reading this message until Andrew returns and tells me all these fascinating words of love in person. *Find 2 Red Mother-of-Pearls from the Cupid *Get 2 Swan Feathers from the Cupid *Create the Love Message Martha the Maid: I am going to write Andrew a Valentine Card as well. I want him to know that I love him too. Alfred in Search Mode Alfred the Butler: The New Year has already begun. It is the middle of February. I know that Martha is looking forward to seeing Andrew on St. Valentine's Day. As for me, I would like to celebrate this holiday with Felicia in a special way. The only problem is that I cannot find her anywhere. *Explore the Cellar in Shadow mode *Explore the Dungeon in Reverse mode until you find the Fast Arrow *Explore the Laboratory in Night mode until you find the Ray of Sunshine Alfred the Butler: I have a gift and a bunch of roses for Felicia. However, I don't know how to do it not to get rejected. Felicia used to tell me that here is no place for love in her life. Perhaps, someone can help me. Felicia's Crush Felicia the Fortuneteller: Alfred, what has just happened to me? I felt as if I saw you for the first time in my life and realized how strong, manly and kind you are. I feel dizzy as if I have just drank some love potion. *Find 2 Palm Branches from the Little Valentine's Note *Get 2 Rose Buds from the Little Valentine's Note *Assemble the Passion Weapon Felicia the Fortneteller: Alfred, we have been living side by side for so many years and never realized how good we may feel together. I want to thank Cupid for helping us find each other. Sweet Cherries Felicia the Fortuneteller: Until today I have never realized that the sunshine can be so bright and warm. I wish people all around the globe fell in love with each other and with this world. Let's help them and give them the Cerry Blossoms from our garden. *Help the Cupid, the Dove Seller and the Little Valentine Note at friends places and receive 50 Sweet Cherries Felicia the Fortuneteller: I just love this world! It is so beautiful. Everyone is happy, people are laughing and falling in love. I have never realized how much I love this life! Golden Ribbon Felicia the Fortuneteller: I would like to thank Cupid for bringing love and passion to people. I am going to tie Golden Ribbons on Cupid's magic arrows so he would remember Alfred and me. *Help the Dove Seller and receive 20 Golden Ribbons Felicia the Fortuneteller: I am so greatful to Alfred for inviting Cupid to the Manor. I could have spent the rest of my life preparing love and healing potions for other people, but not for myself. Cupid has changed my life. Smile of the Little Valentine Felicia the Fortuneteller: I really like Andrew's idea to send Martha a Dancing Valentine Card. The Card is in the Manor, and Martha cannot stop smiling. I am very happy for her. *Get 2 Dove Feathers from the Cupid *Get 2 Smileys from the Cupid *Assemble the Lovers' Key Felicia the Fortuneteller: Martha told me a secret. She really wants to marry Andrew. She just can't wait to see him back in the Manor. Fortunately, Alfred doesn't have to do too far away on business. I greatly enjoyed our walks in the garden at night. Lovers' Key Felicia the Fortuneteller: Now that we have united our energy we can use the Lovers' Key. This is the moment when you need my magic and my magical spell. *Explore the Romantic Living Room (further quests see there) Felicia the Fortuneteller: Congratulations! We have unlocked th Romantic Living Room. This place has changed a lot since the winter holidays. It became lighter and more elegant. Perhaps, I see it in different light because the sun is shining brighter. At the same time, I am in love with our dear and funny Alfred. I am surprised that I never noticed that he is attracted to me. Reward: Lovers' Chest The chest contains: *Tarra Cards: 100 , 50 * : 10 *Energizer: 1 *Gadgets: 10 , 10 , 10 *Helpers: 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 *Charges: 10 random * : 40,000 * : 1,000 *Trophy: Professions and Kisses Category:Event